Another Mediator
by Artistic-Writer
Summary: Jesse and Susannah are sent to another school to find a new mediator, while they're their horrible murders start to take place but the question is, is the murder alive or dead and who are they after.First fanfiction. I don't own the ppl you know in story.


Chapter one: Just A Usual Day Right?

"I really hate that guy," hissed Bridget glaring at the guy talking to her twin sister.

"What guy?" asked Tara while she brushed her shoulder length, midnight black hair and checked her make-up in the mirror she had up in her locker, but Bridget was to busy glaring at the guy to hear what Tara said. "Hey earth to Bridge, you okay?" said Tara pushing away Bridget's chestnut colored hair so she could tap her on her shoulder.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." answered Bridget trying not to look Tara in the eyes. Bridget knew if she looked her in the eyes then Tara would know that Bridget was dieing. Tara fixed her light blue eyes on Bridget trying to find any clues that might explain what was going on with Bridget.

Bridget looked over at Tara and saw the concern in her face. "Chill Tara everything is fine.""Okay" said Tara not fully believing Bridget "But..."

"Theres my Latin senorita," said Sean, Tara's boyfriend, interrupting her to Bridget's relief. Bridget looked over just in time to Sean walking towards them and she noticed that he was dressed differently than usual. He was sporting black dress pants and a blue button up shirt, it also looked like he had actually brushed his hair that morning instead of his usual i just got out of bed hairstyle he usually has. He actually looked good with his Blonde hair brushed back, but it really didn't suit him that well. "What are you wearing?" asked Sean looking at Bridget and breaking her concentration on her thoughts.

"Huh," said Bridget looking at her dark-blue, boot-fit jeans and her NoCal sweat-shirt. "Whats wrong with it?" she asked looking over at Tara and for the first time that day she noticed that Tara was pretty dressed up for a typical school day. She was dressed in an all black, knee length slip on dress with a pair of blacked, heeled shoes that tied half way up her leg. Most people couldn't pull off an assemble like that but than again most people weren't Tara. Her ethnicity was what made the dress stand out on her like it did her being half African American on her father's side and half Jamaican on her mother's side, which basically meant she had great skin all year round, which is why most girls in school are completely jealous of her. Another thing that made Tara stand out was that she had one of the best bodies in school. She wasn't one of those stick thin I don't eat type, she has curves but not to many. In most people's eyes she was perfect but those close to her knew better. Her and Bridget first met their freshman year when they both made the dance team at school and from there they became inseperatable.

"Hun, you okay?" asked Tara seeing that Bridget had zone out again.

"What," said Bridget looking at Tara confused and then she remembered what they had been talking about and looked back at her clouths. "I still don't get whats wrong with my clouths, I think they look good," said Bridget.

"I don't think thats what he means," said Tara finally taking notice of Bridget's clouths.

"Then what?" saked Bridget looking at her two best-friends, and noticed that Sean was running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, which he only does whin he gets really nervous.

Bridget stared into Sean's hazel eyes, "Well?" she asked with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"It's just...um...well we're suppose to show the new students around today and well your clouthing isn't...um...," stumbled Sean tentativly.Bridget gasped finally understanding what was wrong with her clouths.

"Oh my god, I'm so dead, Mr. White is going to kill me," said Bridget sinking onto the floor hyper-ventilating.

"No Bridge its okay, look i've got some clouths in my car from that party i was invited too, I'm sure there is something you could wear, don't worry everything will be..."

"MISS. PRYDE CAN I SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE!" Yelled Mr. White down the hallway to Bridget. Bridget slowly got up and started walking toward Mr. White's office with the worst possible outcome in mind.


End file.
